User talk:RuckusQuantum/Archive 4
Re: Sounds good, man. I'll start looking over it soon. Jay Ten (talk) 14:25, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :Can you send it to me as an rtf? I can't open docx. :Jay Ten (talk) 14:28, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Re enlightenment Hey there Ruckus. That first link you sent me isn't opening right. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:49, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :I got an email from them yesterday saying the exact same thing. I think there isn't much we can do other than keep reporting our stories if we find them being used without our permission. It's an unfortunate situation, but if they don't want to do the work or address the problems with their site, we can't really force them to. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:00, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ha, I wouldn't worry about it, man. They don't really mean anything by that stuff, it's just the theme of the wiki really. If you think about it, that site is devoted to sarcasm and messing with people, so the chat is no different. I haven't been over there for a long time, but I think most of them are ok, but they will bust your balls if you give them the chance. Again, don't worry about it, but just keep what I've said in mind for future interactions. On another note, I haven't talked to Travis about the wordmark because he's away visiting family. I haven't forgotten though. If you could make a copy of it on a black background so we can actually see what it will look like, that will definitely help. I really like the current one myself, so it will be hard to sway me in another direction. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 14:54, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing that. I definitely like its ghostly look, but I do still really like the one that's currently up. I'll post the picture on the admin chat so the others can have a look. I'll let you know when/if we come to a decision. May end up making a poll or something. :And that's awesome you're getting involved with your school's newspaper. That's a big step in the right direction for you. I'm sure you'll do great at it, and I'm sure you'll handle all your school work just fine. Don't be a stranger, but definitely make sure all that other stuff comes first. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:11, May 20, 2016 (UTC) RE: description error Winterfield Elementary is correct. Winterfield is a borough of Aspenvale, just like North Hill and Old Town. My other stories sometimes make mention of them, but most of the school-based stories take place in Winterfield. "Noelle Dumont" takes place in North Hill, for example. I probably shoulda made it more obvious, though. The only way you know it's Winterfield Elementary is because of the recurring characters from other stories. --Mikemacdee (talk) 00:33, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: I left the blog because it appears to be an introduction of sorts, albeit a silly one. Anyway, I checked out the stuff on your DA account, and it's fucking awesome, man. Some of that stuff was killer. You definitely need to stick with that. When things slow down for you later on, I might ask you to make a little simple something for me, but I still need to think on it. You're doing awesome work, keep it up. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 22:38, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Re Thanks for telling me and for your congradulations. I'll go check it out GreyOwl (talk) 06:41, May 25, 2016 (UTC) New Outlast Wiki Enquiry (yes, so fast) Hello, how are you? I'm gonna need your help again with some typography—you see, I'm currently making a navigation template, and since you did very well with the logo, I would like to know if you could, please, write a few words using the same vibe as the one you had for the logo. (preferably in a 450x105 window please) Those words would be as follow: *Characters *Locations *Items *Levels *Music *Achievements *Notes *Actors *Documents Thank you very much, and good luck if you're planning on doing it, Regards, FrenchTouch (talk). PS: I'll be using my own resources while I wait for your response ;) I love ye mate. FrenchTouch (talk) Hey mate, before I waste your time, I only need the following words (due to some cleanup:) *Characters *Actors *Items *Levels *Music *Achievements Thanks! FrenchTouch (talk) Re: Salty It's too late to disregard that message, now with every post I see on my page, I'm going to assume it's you using a sock....And what do I see directly below your message now??? Quite the coincidence Ruckus. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:15, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Too late, you're banned for 1000 years (on a hunch and a joke). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:35, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I used to almost get Jay back in the day when I'd jokingly add the "Banned" template to his comments. I'll pull one over on someone one of these days. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:01, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, buddy. : : ) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:27, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Careful You might want to ask for permission if you're going to change a user's page as that is typically considered a troublesome edit and can even be viewed as vandalism in some aspects. Even if correcting an error, it can still cause issues as they may have been intentional or aesthetic in nature. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:29, May 28, 2016 (UTC) The Library Wiki Yeah, but I don't have the time anymore to stay active. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 18:59, June 1, 2016 (UTC) New Story Tell you what. Since I feel like a complete A'hole for not getting to your other story within the time frame I was hoping, I will do this story next. I am still going to get to your story, just been having alot going on. KillaHawke1 (talk) 02:53, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: That's great news, my friend. Sorry I couldn't be of more help, but things have been a bit crazy recently. I'll definitely check your latest story out, but I can't say when it will be. I'm moving Thursday, so this week is a bit stressful. It's good to see you putting out some new material. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 20:39, June 6, 2016 (UTC) So this is what has been taking up my time and I have to say I am quite happy with the end result. I think I am finally picking up After Effects and Premiere and the videos are becoming easier to make. but still, I think it took me longer to make the video than it did to write the story LOL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIvqYPgPxp4 Anyways, I will be starting on your story tomorrow. Its a bit long and will take me a few days to narrate, but I should have it up in the next few days. I will shoot you a message when I doKillaHawke1 (talk) 06:39, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Weird Just a reminder that "Weird" is a bit more of a selective category. It's "for pastas that don't fit in any of the existing categories" and are very strange. I removed that category from three of your latest selections as they don't really fit. For reference: Dogscape, Harmburger, and The All-New Improved Universal Beverage and Snack Machine all fit into the weird category. Tagging it on stories like The Northern Woods of Western Mass really dilutes the category as that story seems pretty run-of-the-mill. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:13, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Just testing Testing if the input box works. RuckusQuantum 08:15, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: -quirements The requirements can be found here. I would like to give a suggestion before you jump in though. As a rollback, we are looking for users who edit stories, provide feedback, and are active. I would like to see a bit more edits to stories. A majority of your 1650 edits are comments on blogs, forums, and user/talk pages. You have about 150 actual edits to stories (not counting the ones that were deleted). While we are considering being a bit more lenient, a rollback's main job does lie in editing, reverting vandalism, and renaming pages so maybe you should take a few days to edit a bit before making the application. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:52, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:59, June 9, 2016 (UTC) RE Aw, you are so sweet, Ruckus. Thanks so much. Yeah, I wanted to do an interview with Paul for Vultures but Alexander beat me to the punch (on the plus side, I think they are going to have me interview Stephen Graham Jones about his new werewolf novel Mongrels--I just finished the review and am sending it off to them right now--fingers crossed). Paul's new novel comes out in a week so just about all the sites that wanted to interview him have already done so and I, coming late to the game, got kind of left out in the cold. I do have one more site that I think I can go to. I'll be sure to let you know if it goes down and send you a link. Thanks so much for your support. Yeah, I'd love to be interviewed, as I'm sure you know I have a lot of thoughts about literature, horror, philosophy, and where our creepypastas fit into all of this, that I think would be of a benefit to the community. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:23, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Awesome dude! I love it, especially the howling wolf. BTW, it's official, I will be interviewing Stephan Graham Jones about his new novel Mongrels for Cultured Vultures. I'm very nervous, not only is he a horror writer whom I admire very much (he has over twenty books out!), he also has a PhD and is a professor at the University of Colorado. My review should be up soon. I'll send you a link, but you'll probably see it on my Facebook page.HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:56, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Aye No problem at all, I hope my review can help you in some way, and thank you for writing such an cool pasta. And believe me, the farther you are from upstate NY, the better. This place has got problems. We have a terrible economy, a high heroin-death rate, high homeless population, high tax rate, and a high Sbarro rate. In fact, I'd put another thousand miles between us if I were you. As for your other story, I'd be glad to take a look at it. It seems to be a bit of a read though, so it may take me a couple days or so for me to look at it, if that's OK with you. I got some other boring real-life crap I gotta do, but after I'm done I will definitely give it a read and let you know what I think. Oh, and as for that "great writer" part, that's debatable. Some days I can't even write a grocery list. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 17:20, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :Ah I see, the Philippines. Yeah, it does sound like you guys have your own issues and terrible politicians, but at least you don't have to deal with the embarrassing presidential election going on over here. *cringe* Never heard of those five rave deaths, sounds very recent too. Probably a very big deal over there, over here not so much (most likely because of the one-thousand mile difference thing). And that river sure does look rather shitty, but at least there aren't planes littered in it. There's a famous river in my state named the Hudson river, and there are so many planes crashing in it, it's unbelievable. There was a very famous plane crash in it a few years back. So I stand committed that upstate NY is worse than the Philippines. "New York; we're the best at being the worst!" And believe me, there are a lot of taxes and Pizza Huts here. :Yeah, I'll give the story a read soon enough. I told a user that I would take a look at their series and give them a review, so once I'm finished with that I'll give a look at your story. :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 22:47, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Brutal and foul-mouthed, you say? Sounds like you guys have your very own Trump. Believe me, a Trump presidency over here would be very good... for Donald Trump at least. (But let's not get into politics here, hmm?) I'm going to give upstate NY a break and stop shitting on it for now, but if you really want to know how bad it is then you can read this. So yeah. You could say I don't <3 NY. You guys win. ::[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 00:27, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Book review of MONGRELS by Stephen Graham Jones Here's my review. It's a great book. http://culturedvultures.com/book-review-mongrels-stephen-graham-jones/ HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:34, June 18, 2016 (UTC) I really don't have any contact with Mr. Tremblay. He was just kind enough to say yes to an interview and send me an advanced copy of his newest novel, but that's just what authors do when they have a new book come out. He has a wordpress site with an area for comments, I would put a link there and tell him what a huge fan you are. He's nice as hell and will most likely reply back to you. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:07, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Thought you might be interested to see that Paul is going to be on the This is Horror Podcast this week. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:54, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Noticed Something I was thinking of changing the links to my pastas on my profile to images so I went into edit mode on your profile to see how you did it. I happened to preview it in moblie mode and noticed that you can't see any of the white lettering in the link images because there's a white background. Were you aware of this? Or is it a black background when the wiki is accessed on a phone and the mobile preview just puts a white background for some reason when you look at it on pc? Umbrello (talk) 18:57, June 20, 2016 (UTC) : I finally realized that the mobile preview is only for if you have the mobile app. I don't have a smart phone myself, but I looked on someone else's. That's why I pushed everything to the left because I noticed that on a phone you would have to swipe to the right to see all the images if I centered them. I don't know if that's annoying to people or not but I just assumed it was because everything about smart phones annoys me, lol. I'm not sure how to add space in between the images but I'll try it. Thanks! Umbrello (talk) 16:03, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Edits Sorry for the late response, been a bit under the weather. The badge counter adds up edits even when pages have been deleted whereas the userstats template only records current edits. We tend to take both of these into account when looking at a candidate. One last thing if you're serious about applying in the near future, here are your edits in comparison to another user who is soon to be applying for Rollback Dr. Frank N. Furter. As a rollback, we are looking for users who are making edits to stories, helping to quality check incoming stories, and undoing vandalism (thanks for that by the way). Doing those things will greatly increase your chances of being promoted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:42, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sorry, my friend. Things have been beyond chaotic for me the past week, not to mention the wifi being out for the whole area around where I live. I'll give it a look as soon as I can. Jay Ten (talk) 22:10, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Yes Funny you should mention that, because I was thinking the same thing last night. I just don't know how to do it. JohnathanNash (talk) 12:34, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, never got around to thanking you for archiving my talk page. It really looks a lot better, so thanks for that. Also, thanks for letting me know how to do it in the future. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 02:32, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Paul Hey, buddy, I'm glad you were able to make contact with Mr. Tremblay. I just did not want to be handing out people's email address without permission. I hope you understand. I've come into contact with quite a few well known authors and I try my best not to ever overstep any boundaries. Honestly, I get quite nervous talking to them and try to keep contact to a minimum. I'd hate to be perceived as a nuisance, or even worse a stalker. Shit, I'm afraid to bug Empy and Jay too much. But, now that you have his email, I'd tell him how you are a huge fan, where you live, and ask for a signed copy of his book! Fuck it, he can only say no. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:12, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Just don't mention me!HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:39, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: It's been ok down here, but a bit more chaotic than I would have preferred so far. Haven't been able to check out your story or really be on the wiki much. I'm sure you're getting better advice than mine in the meantime. Hopefully things will get better soon, and I can get back to normal. Thanks for the spooky link, lol. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 18:58, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Tank U Hey thanks, I didn't realize I could get rid of that add button. I'm still concerned with how the gallery looks in the mobile preview, but I guess it doesn't really matter. I don't think anyone on the wiki really cares about the mobile app. I made this thread about it but no one responded. Umbrello (talk) 03:50, July 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Birthday So weird, because tomorrow is my birthday, here. But where you are my birthday has already started. It's not even nine o'clock here so you are in the future and I'm scared if we talk too much we may fall into a time loop. Let's be careful, and keep mirrors away. BTW, that was one of the greatest happy birthdays I have ever received. You truly understand my Cthulhu worshiping heart. Thank you, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:55, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Re Yeah, I will make sure to keep everyone updated in my blog. Luke has been in a sort-of coma for about two months now so myself, friends and family are also very worried but there's not much anyone can do in this awful situation - just wait it out I guess. However the doctors say his condition is now stable (he can move his arms and his breathing is steady) and should progress after back surgery. But in any case, don't stress yourself over it too much. What happens will happen and it's out of our control - we just have to trust the medical staff. Tiaxn (talk) 09:47, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Congrats! Thanks a lot, man. I think you would make a great rollback yourself. If you ever do decide to apply in the future, I'll give you my full Curry support. Take it easy. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 18:05, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Important update regarding Tiololo I know you're waiting for news about Lucas, so please check the blog for the latest update. Thanks. Tiaxn (talk) 19:38, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Re Hi Ruckus, thanks for your message and I completely understand your distress. As for photos of Lucas himself or other people at the funeral I don't think that will be possible for privacy reasons but I will try my best to release some photos of the ceremony which I think are appropriate. Please understand that this is a sensitive issue and I am just a distant friend, not a close relative of Lucas' so I must tread carefully within these boundaries and I will not release anything that anyone is uncomfortable with me releasing online. Tiaxn (talk) 11:42, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Since it's in the off topic forum, I'm not too worried about it. But thanks for bringing it to my attention as it is a bit odd. Sorry I haven't been able to look over your story, but I just haven't had much time lately. I'm still gonna try though. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 13:14, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: The New Pennywise Hmmm. My interest is indeed piqued. May have to make a blog about this matter. Thanks for the link my good man. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 18:24, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :Voted, as for Tiololo, we're set to remove his rights at a later date (in a few weeks) just as a formality in deference for his work on the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:10, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the delayed response; I'm going out of state for a few days and I'm rushing around packing up. There won't be any internet either, so unfortunately it won't be until Sunday that I can read your app in depth. I just want to stress that article edits are quite important for a rollback app/being a rollback, so it would be a good idea to start making some solid edits to prove yourself. Sorry for the inconvenience fellow Creeper. And I'm gonna do the Butterfly effect when I get back too, don't you worry. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 19:31, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :So after some consideration I've decided to go the way of Jay and vote later. I'd really like to give you my support and I think you'd do a sweet job as RB, but honestly I want to see some consistent article edit activity from you. It looks like you're getting started on that already, however, so just keep at it with the story edits as much as you can and you'll have my vote. Good luck man. :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 21:53, July 17, 2016 (UTC) How's it going? How are you doing? I just told Tiaxn that I'm steamed that a couple whiners complaining about story deletions got that blog post knocked off the popular blogs list. Raidra (talk) 00:34, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you get through this soon too. I'll keep you in my thoughts and prayers. Good luck, and to quote this Canadian comedy called The Red Green Show, "Remember, I'm pulling for ya! We're all in this together." Raidra (talk) 00:31, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: In light of Travis's comment on your app, I'm going to hold off on voting until later in the week. I think you'd do a great job, and we would love to have you on the team; we just need to see a bit more activity, as Travis stated. Good luck! Jay Ten (talk) 14:37, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Collab I know you have a lot of shit going on, but I'll leave this link in case you wanna check it out - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:548340 Jay Ten (talk) 20:47, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :I deleted your app for you. And don't worry about it, my friend. We understand. If things get better for you, feel free to give it another shot sometime. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:17, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for catching that. Jay Ten (talk) 12:45, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. :Jay Ten (talk) 14:10, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Trollz Trolls are strange sad people. I find them quite funny. I didn't super realize that it was happening because I was getting ready for work, but looking at this guy's contributions I can see he got super pissed that I marked his story for deletion. Like I said I find them kind of funny, if only because at some point these people have to log off and go back to real life, and that must be a very sad experience for them. ChristianWallis (talk) 13:22, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Collab Hey, Just to let you know but I've sent you an email about the collab ChristianWallis (talk) 13:21, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Secrets Nothing is secret on the internets and everything shall be found out! The meaning of the letter R is mine! -insert evil laughter- I'll be leaving now.... Have a good day? :D Nachtrae (talk) 14:35, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Jam Session Noticed you were reading Jam so I figured I'd drop you a line. I enjoyed the originality of the post-apocalyptic scenario (carnivorous jam) and the characters. I won't get too into it for fear of spoilers, but I found it pretty enjoyable. I thought I should mention "Mogworld" as another one to check out if you enjoyed "Jam". It's more of a parody of MMOs and online games, but it had some enjoyable parts and poked a bit of fun at the tropes that are common there. I'm heading off for a bit, but when you get further into the story, I'd enjoy getting more into it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:13, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :If you enjoy "Jam", you'll probably enjoy "Mogworld". I'd stick to Jam for now and see if you like the author's style before deciding. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:52, August 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late response, I'm cross-countrying it (still on the move) and internet isn't the most stable. As for the stories. No problem, I enjoyed the climax of Jam, but found it dragging in the middle. Much like "Mogworld", the climax is the stronger point of the novel. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:00, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, I read your post and... I'd just like to you to know that you aren't alone. This is actually my first nod of activity on this account for awhile now. And it's because of a blog post you made concerning the worrying state of your mental health. I happened upon it by chance, and it really inspired me to speak up on my own. This past year has been nothing short of a living hell for me, as I'm sure you can probably relate. I'm going to write a blog post of my own detailing the detioration of my mind, starting from the very beggining. At the bottom of said post, I'll be sure to include numbers to suicide hotlines. Depression is a serious issue, and as such, I think the Wikia as a whole should take a moment to address this seriousness. Lastly, if you ever want someone to talk to, just hit me up on Facebook. I'll be glad to talk to you. SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 00:27, August 17, 2016 (UTC) yo mang Hello brother, how are you? I've stumbled upon your blog updates only now, so I'd like to say that I think I know and I may have lived the same things as you, well, more or less, and I see other users are living similar things lately - so I'd like to tell you that if you need anything, to talk, have suggestions, third opinions, whatever, I'll be at your disposition, dude, wouldn't want you to seem that this is an impossible challenge. G'day mate, FrenchTouch (talk) Holiday I understand that today or tomorrow is something called Heroes Day. I assume it's like America's Memorial Day or Veteran's Day, but whatever the case, have a good one! Take care and God bless. Raidra (talk) 01:00, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :Oh. Well, have a happy and safe first half of the week! There have been worse holiday wishes fails. There was a magazine that had a list of the 101 Dumbest Moments in Business from 2003, and number seven was, "In August, online 'social planning destination' Evite sends an apology to its users for having cited Yom Kippur, the Jewish day of atonement, as a 'reason to party' in an earlier e-mail newsletter." ~shakes head~ :I'm glad you're feeling a little better. Of course. You're in my prayers always. Raidra (talk) 01:14, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Review Hey man. Remember when you asked me to review your story, The Day that Changed My Life? I finally found the time to read it, but I'm afraid I can't finish it. It has so many tense switches I don't understand what you're trying to write. Often you switch tenses even in the same sentence. Most of the story is set in the past, but often you wrote in present tense, before switching to past and then back again in rapid succession. I am sorry to say this, but I don't have the tenacity or time right now to slave through the text to fix all the mistakes, and even if I did, I wouldn't be focusing on the story. I'll be shortly marking the story for review in hope someone helps you out, but in its current state I can't get through the story. I'm really sorry man. MrDupin (talk) 00:26, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'll try to read it tomorrow and see what I think. Raidra (talk) 00:47, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, it's done! Hopefully everyone likes what I've done. Raidra (talk) 16:24, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: No problem, my friend. I will do it as soon as I listen to this new narration KillaHawk sent me. One thing about it is that it has double spacing between the paragraphs and there's no way to get rid of it. I tried everything. It's not really much of an issue, but it does look funny. Jay Ten (talk) 13:35, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :I sent it. Let me know if it doesn't work for some reason. :Jay Ten (talk) 14:29, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Review Hey Ruckus, I just left a review on your story, The Day that Changed My Life. Sorry it took so long, I wrote way more than I expected. MrDupin (talk) 15:30, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Check-up How's it going? Don't let the jerks get you down. I'm praying daily for you, never doubt that. Raidra (talk) 01:09, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :I just thought I'd give a follow-up to something I mentioned on one of your recent blogs. Remember how I described how someone on this site had slandered me in response to a lighthearted thread I'd made? Earlier today I thought about how I hadn't seen anything from this user in a long time and decided to check their contributions page. It turned out that this user has been banned indefinitely for abusing multiple accounts http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Nommehzombies http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Nommehzombies. The ban was handed down about a fortnight after he made those offensive comments about me. There he was saying untrue and unfair things about me, and meanwhile he was breaking a number of rules in an attempt to promote himself and make himself look good. That's how it is with critics- they heap criticism on others, and there they are doing things they shouldn't be doing. What goes around, comes around. :I hope you're doing all right. Good luck with whatever this decision is you're trying to make. Whatever it is, don't rush into a decision. God bless you. Raidra (talk) 00:14, October 9, 2016 (UTC)